Consequences
by Keats-and-Whitman
Summary: "Every story has consequences. I should know. My whole life feels like a consequence." According to a prophecy and a cruse, Aurora Rose will die on her eighteenth birthday , or so everyone in the kingdom thinks. A retelling of Sleeping Beauty.
1. Prologue: In the dark of the night

Once upon a time, there lived a kind and good king named Theodore and his fair queen, Danica . They had everything they could ever dream of, except a child. The kingdom grew and blossomed with their love and just hand, but a shadow of doubt grew within the queen.

She knew that an heir was needed. She and her king would live forever as the faeries did. The faeries had done their best to aid the king and queen, but nothing worked. Danica knew something drastic needed to happen. If the magic of the good faeries would not work, perhaps the magic of the dark faeries could.

Little did the queen know that the Queen of Darkness herself, Leila, the darkest faerie of them all had planted the shadow of doubt in her head. Leila had a plan for the queen; one would change the course of destiny in the kingdom forever.

Danica snuck out of the palace in the dead of night to summon Leila.

The queen continued on into the woods. She traveled a ways in until she stopped at a clearing. She pulled down the hood of her cloak and let her raven hair cascade down her back. "On this dark night, I summon thee, oh dark one. Heed my words and attend to me," she said in a clear, loud voice.

Danica waited. She did not know what to expect.

"Well, well, what do we have hear." The queen turned around at the sound of the voice. Behind her stood Leila, the Queen of Darkness. Her presence sent shivers down Danica's back. Leila was as beautiful as Elena, the Queen of Light, but her beauty was a dark beauty. Leila's hair was as inky as night, with streaks of blue and purple mirroring the sky that night. Her eyes mirrored the stars and shined against her fair skin. It was an awesome and terrible beauty. Danica felt small and weak compared to her.

"I take it you were not expecting me?" Leila said. Danica continued to stare. She had not expected this. She had hoped some minor faerie may come and fulfill her wish. "No, my lady", Danica said in a small voice, "I did not expect you." Leila's mouth turned into a smirk. "No, I suppose you did not. Have no fear Queen Danica. I have heard your plea and come to help. Only I can fulfill your deepest wish. You seek to have a child, do you not?"

Danica nodded. "Good," Leila said, "very good. All I ask is one small favor in return for my generosity". Danica hesitated, "A favor, lady?" "Yes, nothing too dramatic. Do not worry. All I ask is that you allow me to be one of your child's faerie godmothers. That is all."

Not wanting to displease Leila, Danica immediately said yes, as Leila knew she would.

"Very well, tomorrow morning you will discover you are with child. Have the naming ceremony the third month after the child is born and I shall be there. Do not forget our promise, little queen. It will not bode well for you to have me for your enemy."

Danica nodded, too stunned to believe her good luck. A child. She would finally have child. "Thank you, lady," she said quickly, "thank you. Can you please tell me what my child may be?" "A girl. You and the king shall have a daughter. Now run along Queen Danica, before your king misses you."

Danica turned and walked back to the palace, too joyful to think of what she had just done.

Leila smiled as the queen disappeared. "What a fool," she said quietly. "Say goodbye to that precious child now my dear. Your sorrow is approaching." It was perfect, her plan was in motion. Soon nothing would stand in her way. Not Elena, not even a stupid little baby.

As Leila had promised, Danica gave birth to a child, a girl. She was born as the first rays of sun hit the land. Theodore looked fondly on his new daughter and smiled at his queen. The birth had not been an easy one.

It was true that Theodore had hoped that the baby would be a boy when Danica told him she was expecting. But once he held the baby for the first time, he was grateful it was a girl.

"What shall we name her, dearest?" he whispered to his wife. "Aurora", Danica said, "like the dawn." Yes, he thought. This child would bring the happiness back to their lives, like the dawn.

"I know you said you liked Rose if it was a girl, but Aurora fits," Danica said. "What about Aurora-Rose," he said. Danica smiled. It was perfect. She nodded as the nurse brought a sleeping draft to the queen.

"Here you are, my lady. Drink it all, you'll need your strength after a birth like that. I'll take her, your majesty. The wet nurse is waiting in the other room." Theodore handed the baby to the nurse.

"Sleep well my darling. I will see you when you wake." He kissed his queen and left as she slept.

The king walked down the hall to tell his ministers the joyous news. At last there was an heir to the kingdom. There was so much to be done. There would need to be a christening, the faeries would have to be invited to that. She would need to be shown to the people as well. They deserved to see their future queen. And in a few years a betrothal would be arranged, but he was getting a head of himself.

Theodore sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He paused before the mirror outside the throne room. He straightened his robes.

The ministers congratulated the king and asked after the baby and the queen. "When shall the christening be, majesty?" one of them asked. "The queen insisted on three months after the baby was born." She had been rather insistent on that. "Three months is too long, your majesty. The people and other nations have waited many years for this moment. Why not next month, if the faeries can be ready by then?" another said. Three months was a long time. Danica would not mind if the christening was next month.

Theodore agreed with the ministers and notices were soon sent out to the guests. Theodore was prepared to tell Danica the next day when her strength returned, but he and the nurse underestimated the queen's recovery. The birthing had weakened her a great deal. It was a week before the event that he finally able to tell her.

Danica paled when Theodore told her the news. "No," she whispered, "it must be three months. We have to cancel." "Dear, it is next week. Elena has already agreed and has found a godmother for Aurora." By then Danica was crying. Leila had made her promise. But how could she tell Theodore that? He would be horrified to learn that their baby had been the result of dark magic.

"It must be three months!" she cried. "Danica, please calm down. You are still unwell. Nurse, come quickly," Theodore called as he tried to calm Danica. The nurse came in with another potion and handed it to the queen. "Danica, you are still unwell, this will make you feel better," he said as he poured the potion down her throat. Danica struggled but fell asleep within minutes.

"I do not understand, Elena. Should I have heeded Danica's words and waited three months?" Theodore asked the Queen of the Faeries.

Elena looked at the king. She pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "Fear not, Theodore. It was the pregnancy that made her so insistent. Pregnancy changes a woman. Queen Danica simply had a difficult time. With rest, she will be better." Theodore sighed. Elena was right, all would be well. She always seemed to have that effect on people. He looked at the queen. Her beauty could not be denied. Her blond hair seemed to emit light. Her blue eyes emitted warmth and comfort, like a fine summer's day. All would be well.

All did not go well. The ceremony started off as planned. Elena blessed Aurora. The other faeries gave the blessing of grace and beauty and kindness. Last was her faerie godmother, Leonora. The young faerie bit her thumb nervously as her sisters blessed the baby. This was her first time at a blessing and as a faerie godmother. Elena looked at her. It was her turn.

Leonora pushed back her curtain of brown hair. _Here goes nothing_. She thought. She needed to get this right. Magic was a tricky thing. Not only did you have to speak your spell or blessing outside, but you had to think it as well. That was Nora's problem. Her mind wandered. She needed to concentrate.

She stepped towards the crib and prepared to say her blessing when the doors flew open.

"Where is she?" a voice hissed from the door. It was Leila. "Where is the little brat?" Leila said as she walked through the door. The crowd stepped out of the queen's way as she walked towards the throne.

"Oh no," Danica whispered. "Do not worry Danica. Leila has no power here." Elena consoled the pale queen. "Oh really sister?" Leila said as she stepped on the throne dais. "I have more power here than you know." She smiled at the queen. Danica slid down the throne. She had feared this the moment Theodore had told her when the christening was.

"We had a deal, Danica," Leila whispered as she leaned in towards her. "No." Theodore thundered. "You have no power here. Return to the dark cave you came from Leila." "You mean you don't know?" "Know what?" Leila smiled. "Why, that little Danica came to me to ask for a child."

Theodore turned towards Danica, "is this true?" Danica whimpered, still staring at Leila.

"Yes, and in return for my 'gift', all she had to do was invite me to this little event. But your precious queen could not even manage that." She turned towards the crib where Leonora was holding Aurora-Rose. With a flick of her hand, Aurora vanished and reappeared in her hands. Leonora gasped.

"Quiet. Really Elena, the poor thing could not even resist my magic. Your little ones are slipping." Lelia laughed. "So this is the babe. How precious," Leila cradled Aurora.

"Just give her back, Leila. We can come to another agreement. Just give us Aurora." Theodore pleaded. "I am not interested in keeping your princess. I simply want to bestow my blessing. I can assure you it is one you will never forget."

"Listen well, all of you," Leila spoke. "My 'gift' is this: you shall have eighteen years with the princes. On her eighteenth birthday, she will prick her finger and die. Your precious kingdom will die with her. That is my blessing. Catch," Leila cackled as she tossed the baby toward the king as she vanished.

Theodore caught the baby and cradled her as she began to cry. "We must talk," he said without looking at Elena. "We will meet you in the tower," she said.

The tower as one of the only places in the kingdom that was safe from prying eyes and ears. Danica and Theodore took baby Aurora up to the tower to meet with Elena and Leonora.

"What have you done," he whispered to Danica as soon as the door was closed. Danica simply crumbled to the floor into a fit of tears.

Theodore stared at Danica and turned towards Elena. "Is there a way to stop this?" "I cannot do anything." Theodore's head dropped and Danica looked up from the florr. "But Leonora can." "What," the young faerie whispered. "You have not given your blessing. Leila's magic is too strong for you to overcome, but you can weaken the curse." Elena looked at Leonora and placed her hands her shoulders. "You can do this, sister. I have in faith in you."

Leonora looked past Elena at the king and queen. Danica was looking at Aurora-Rose while Theodore had his arms wrapped around them both.

"I will try," she said as she approached the baby. She gently placed a hand on the child's forehead.

"Aurora, you shall not die on your eighteenth birthday. Instead, when you prick your finger, you shall fall asleep until true love's kiss awakens you. The kingdom will fall asleep as well. This is my blessing for you."

"What good is falling asleep," Danica whispered. "She could sleep forever." "It is better than death," Elena answered. "The only thing that can stop a curse is love, true love, my lady. Love's first kiss is the best chance Aurora has." Leonora nodded in agreement.

"We must keep this change a secret," Elena went on. "If Leila suspects a change, she may return to harm the child. In the meantime, we have eighteen years to prepare for this."

They all agreed. Only Aurora would know what happened when the time was right. She deserved to know the consequences of this day.


	2. The Truth

_Five years later…_

And so they agreed that Aurora Rose, or Rose as she was called, would be told about the curse and the blessing when the time was right.

Rose grew into a sweet tempered girl, or as sweet tempered as a mischievous five year old girl can be. Everyone in the castle adored her and did not mind her occasionally naughtiness. The cook saved cookies for the girl and the king's manservant gave her piggyback rides and the maids taught her how to ride down the bannisters.

Yet, truth be told, they all felt sorry for her. As far as they knew, the little princess would die on her eighteenth birthday.

"I don't understand it," the cook said when day to one of the maids, "how could anyone want to hurt Princess Rose?" The maid shook her head. "I agree, our princess is a treasure."

Rose still had no idea what fate had in store for her. All she knew was that her parents adored her and the servants and her faerie godmother played with her. It was the noble's children that puzzled her. They seemed to avoid her whenever she came into the gardens to play. The young Duke of Kinara always picked her last for games.

Rose finally asked Tommy why he kept picking her last for everything. "Because, stupid, no one wants to play with you. My father says you're going to die anyway." "Everyone dies, Tommy," she shot back. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you are going to die early because of that curse "What curse?" Rose said, surprised. "The one made when you were a baby. Don't you know about it? It says you're going to die and the kingdom will die with you. You're going to ruin everything Rose."

"Yeah," some of the other children said. "You should not have been born, Rose," said Abigail, who at nine was the oldest child there.

By then Rose was in tears. "Stop lying," she shouted. "I don't believe you; I don't believe any of you. I hate YOU!" With that she shoved Tommy to the ground and ran back to the palace.

"Mama, mama, mama." She yelled as she ran inside. "Mama, papa, mama, papa," Rose screamed. "Princess, you know you are not to yell inside the palace," her father's manservant Anderson said as he came down the stairs.

He was going to scold her further when he saw her tear stained face, dirty dress and mussed curls. "What is the matter your highness, did you fall outside?" "No," she sniffed, "I want my mama and my papa." "You are father is busy, but I will take you to see your mother, is that all right?" She nodded and held her arms up so he could pick her up; the palace stairs were still too steep for her.

Anderson carried Rose up the stairs to the sun room were her mother liked to knit or pass the time with some of the other noble women.

Anderson put Rose down and knocked on the wooden room. "Come in." He opened the door, "Your majesty…" "Mama, mama," Rose said before he could finish. "Her royal highness wishes to see you." "Thank you Anderson," Danica said as Rose ran to her, tears still coming down her face. The ladies smiled as Danica stroked Rose's burnt orange hair.

"What is it Rose," she said, "I thought I told you to play outside while we talked up here." Rose looked at her mother, "they told me I am going to die because of a curse," she said softly.

The ladies froze and a few looked hesitantly at the queen. "What?" Danica said slowly. "Tommy  
picked me last again and when I asked why, he said I was going to die early and then Abby said I was going to ruin the entire kingdom and that I should have never been born," she said quickly.

Danica looked around at the other women, "Duchess, Lady Harrington," she said, looking at Tommy and Abby's mothers, "can you stay behind a moment. Can the rest of you please leave; I must speak with Rose, alone.

The ladies left quickly. "I shall return in a moment," Danica said to the Duchess of Kinara and Lady Harrington. She took Rose and led her into another room.

"Baby," she whispered softly, as she stroked Rose's red hair, "I am so sorry you had to listen to those other children say such horrible things to you, but they are right, you are cursed." Rose looked at her mother in amazement. "What does cursed mean, Mama?" "It means that something bad will happen to you. The faerie Leila put a curse on you when you were born." "Why?" "Elena and your godmother Nora are trying to find out baby." "Am I really going to die? Is Abby right?" "No," Danica said quickly.

"Abigail is wrong. Your papa and I love you very much. You will die, just like everyone else, but it will not be because of the curse. You have to promise to keep this part a secret Rose, can you do that for me?" Rose nodded, "Can it be like a game?" "Yes, dear. It's a game, and only papa, Elena, Nora, and I know about it. You can never tell anyone else, do you understand?" Rose nodded.

"Good. The secret is that godmother Nora changed the curse into a blessing. Instead of dying, you will fall asleep until your true love wakes you up." "How?" "With a kiss, of course." Rose grimaced. "Boys are icky. Why would I let anyone kiss me?" Danica laughed. "You may change your mind when you are older. Now, remember your promise, no one must ever know about this Aurora Rose." Rose knew her mother was serious and nodded her head.

Satisfied, Danica sent Rose back outside and went to speak to Abby and Tommy's mothers.

"Wait here," Leonora whispered to young boy in the rose garden at the palace. The boy gazed at his new surroundings as Nora approached the man who waited behind them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nora?" The man said. "My lady is bound to figure out what has happened." Nora laughed softly, "Really, Alistair, have some faith in me. She will not come looking for him for some time. You told me you found alone and that he had been alone for days." "Yes, but," "No, Alistair," Nora said firmly. "This will be the last place she would look for him and therefore, it is the safest place for him to be."

Alistair sighed but nodded at what Nora said. She was right. The boy had been crying when he had found him. He could grow up in safety at the palace. No one would ever know who he was.

"We must leave before someone realizes we are here," he said. "Nonsense." Nora shot back. "No one would be surprised to see me here. I am Princess Rose's faerie godmother after all. And you are the new Captain of the guard and boy is your nephew." "What," Alistair sputtered.

"I need someone I trust to watch over the boy. Besides, you are the best with the sword and a natural leader," Nora said.

"That, dearest, is only because Alan went to join Leila. Alan is the best." "Don't talk about him. You are the best." "Nora, just because Alan left you to be Leila's new plaything does not mean I am qualified for this. I cannot pass for a _human_."

Nora looked at Alistair for a moment. "Please, try to understand. I need you to be in here for the boy for my plan to work." "What plan is that?" He said, cutting her off.

"My plan for her," Nora said, gesturing towards Rose who was playing by herself a ways over. "I cannot tell you why, love, just that he must be here. They are meant to be friends and he is meant to be her protector. If you cannot do this for me, do it for her. They are both victims of this plan."

"Nora," Alistair said tenderly, "Of course I will do this for you. I would do anything for you, my darling." "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed her love.

"The king expects you tonight. Bring Alec with you." He nodded.

"Alec," Nora called to the young boy. His dark hair swung around as he faced her.

"Where is Mother, Nora, Uncle Alistair?" "Your mother is busy," Nora said. "You are going to stay with Uncle Alistair for a while, and we wanted you to meet your new playmate. You must be very nice to her, do you understand?"

Alec nodded. Nora led him over to Rose.

"Rose," Nora called to her softly, so not to scare her. Rose turned around and her eyes brightened at the sight of her faerie godmother.

"Aunt Nora!" She cried.

"Hello, Princess," Nora said as Rose came running over to you.

"Are you here to play with me?" Rose said. "No, dear, but I brought someone you can play with. Alec came here." Alec came from behind Nora. Nora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rose, this is Alec. Alec, this is Rose." Alec looked at the ground. "Do you live here too?" Rose asked. "I've never seen you here?"

"No," Alec mumbled. "I live in a different palace. "Are you a prince too?" "No, I'm not a prince. I'm just me." "Oh," Rose tried to hide her disappointment. "I'm a princess and it's no fun." "No fun being a princess? You don't look like any princess I've ever seen." Rose stuck her tongue out. "Rose," Nora warned.

"Sorry, Aunt Nora." Rose looked back at Alec. "I'm Princess Aurora Rose, but I like Rose, and I don't like being a princess." "I'm just Alec and why don't you like being a princess," Alec looked up.

"No one will play with me."

Alec stared at her and then looked at Nora. He took a step toward Rose and tapped her shoulder. "You're it." And then ran away from her.

"What are you doing," Rose called as Alec continued to run. "We're playing It. You have to catch me, but I'm really fast." "Oh yeah, I'm going to get you!" Rose chased after him.

Nora and Alistair watched as Rose and Alec played together. From that day on, Rose was never alone; she had found a friend.

**I made a few changes in the first and second chapters. I hope you enjoy the story. Please R&R. **


	3. Information

_**Five years later…**_

_Elena stood outside the gates for some time; it had been a long time since she had come here. But she needed answers. Elena pushed the gates open and walked into Leila's palace._

"_What are _you_ doing here?" A minion, who had just happened to be walking past, snapped. _

"_I need to see your queen, she will be expecting me." "Then you know where to go, lady", the minion said._

_Elena swept best the dark faerie and headed toward Leila's room. _

_Leila stood on her balcony, surveying her dark domain when she heard footsteps. _

"_I said not to disturb me," she snapped._

"_Is that anyway to greet me, Lele?" Leila turned around in surprise, "Sister," she said._

"_I take it you did not sense me?" Elena said, approaching her dark sister._

"_No, Lena, my mind has been occupied by other things. Have you finally decided to join the right side? My offer still stands," Elena smiled. _

"_Tempting, but I still don't fancy co-ruling the Night realm with you. The world needs balance, it needs Night and Light, you know that. Besides, I think Alan would be jealous."_

"_Alan needs to be taken down a peg," Leila replied, rolling her eyes. "If you are not here to join me, than why are you here sister?" _

"_The curse Lele. She is just a child. You have been angered and snubbed by humans in the past, why is Rose so different?" _

_Leila glared at Elena. _

"_You would not understand Elena." "Then help me understand. You used to be my best friend. There was nothing we could not do."_

"_You changed Lena." "_I_ changed. You changed ever since you changed the Night realm. The Night used to be worshiped as equally as the Light. Now it is feared and the world is out of balance, it needs the…. No, that can't be your plan."_

"_Took you long enough," Leila said, "Nothing you say will stop me. _

_Elena opened her mouth to retort when a dark faerie came in. _

"_Forgive me, my lady, I did not realize you had a visitor." "What is it, Xandra," Leila said, interrupting her._

"_We still have not found him, my lady." "Well keep looking; there is no way he could have left." But," "I SAID FIND HIM, NOW!"_

_Xandra bowed and left as quickly as she could. _

"_What did you lose, sister," Elena said softly. _

"_My son." "Alec?" Leila nodded. "Can I help?" "No," Leila said angrily. "No," she said again, slowly, "Alec is my responsibility." _

"_Why are you putting so much effort into finding him? As I recall, you hate the boy."_

"_I don't hate him, he was just a disappointment. You would think he would be more suited to this world considering that I am his mother, but he barely takes after me. He is so like his father. He wants to be human, _my_ son, the Prince of the Night." Leila shook her head. _

"_Have you checked Titus' kingdom? He does have claim over Alec, as his father." _

"_That was the first place I checked, but Titus is concerned with his other sons. I gave him a son that is mightier than his other sons combined, but I was a fool to choose Titus as my lover."_

"_No, instead you picked Alan." "Is Nora still sore about that? She and Alistair looked cozy last time I checked, and don't you have some light or flowers to toss around Lena?" _

"_You always knew how to send people out, Lele." Leila smiled at her sister. "I have missed you Elena. I know you do not like what I plan to do, but I hope you can still love me." _

"_I do love you, Lele, but I love the old you. I barely know this Leila. My Leila is gone." _

"_I am sorry, Elena. Forgive for not showing you out, but you remember the door?" _

_Elena took the hint and left her sister alone. _

Elena looked up at Nora. "That tells us nothing," Nora said, frustrated as she walked away for Elena's crystal, where she had shown Nora what had happened with Leila.

"It tells us a great deal, Nora. Now we know what Leila is planning. You were right to get Alec out of there. She still has no idea where he is."

"I hope so; no one human or faerie has been able to get past my mist."

"Do not get cocky; Leila is more powerful than you know. The mist merely slows her down. Leila will find Alec eventually and she will try to use him to ruin your blessing."

Nora nodded.

"Have you arranged for Alec to meet Titus?" Elena asked.

"Not yet, Titus is still mourning his son's death." "That would be Leila's doing. She never liked Will, now Alec is Titus' first born by birthright. We must plan carefully before Cornelius is named heir."

"Yes, my lady," Nora said quietly.

"Come, Nora, it is almost time for Rose's birthday."

Elena and Nora headed to the palace, satisfied that fate seemed to be favoring them.


	4. Bored

Rose was bored. She was tired of looking at the never ending forest that led to her final destination on her trip. It was tradition for the princes in the kingdoms of Eria to visit their kingdom when they turned seventeen and then to visit the neighboring kingdoms when they turned nineteen.

The king and queen had decided that Rose should be given that same privilege and surprised her with a yearlong trip to visit the kingdom when she turned seventeen. Well, it was not quite a year. Rose would be eighteen next month and her parents had decided to throw a month long festival in her honor.

"It's more of a festival to celebrate the princess' death. I do not understand why the king and queen do not lock her in a tower for her own good," the Countess of Garet and whispered to Duke Olaf when Rose was in Keya. Sadly, the countess' soup had managed to spill all over her dress before the two could continue. Rose loved smiling smugly when the countess excused herself. It was not her fault that the bag of faerie dust that Nora had given her as a present had found its way to the countess.

Rose sighed. It was so hard that being able to tell people that she was not going to die when she turned eighteen. The curse was probably a hoax. Nobody had seen Leila in years. She had probably forgotten about the curse given how many humans she hated.

_But I promised Mama_, Rose thought. She really did try to not disappoint her parents, despite her wild and fun ways. She was so much better now than when she was younger. Anderson stilled loved to tell the story of how Rose had gone to look at a farmer's kittens outside of the city and ended swimming in a lake. In November. And because the cat had gotten a hairball on her dress and Rose did not want to bother the maids.

There were so many more stories that Anderson could probably write a book about Rose.

But Rose could never help herself.

"I do not want to be stuck here," a fifteen year old Rose had told her parents after her latest adventure, which had included a bet with Alec, which she had lost. She hated losing, especially to Alec. "I want to get to know the people and the kingdom. I want to be free." Theodore sighed. "And how is petting the new dragon at the zoo getting to know the people Aurora," Danica exclaimed.

"I showed them that they have nothing to fear." "Why can't you stick to roaming the city? You used to come home with so many interesting stories. Why a now? Why a _dragon_, Aurora Rose?"

Rose shrugged, but they all knew why Rose did it. It was Alec. Alec was usually behind every great scheme and Rose was usually the one who was caught. Granted, that they had not done anything drastic or extreme since the dragon.

Rose had been released from her punishment after the dragon petting and went in search of Alec. The seventeen year old was usually in his room or outside practicing sword fighting with Alistair or another guard at this hour.

Rose looked in the courtyard and did not see Alec. _He must be in is room_, she thought. Rose ran down to his room in the barracks trying to think of a new adventure for them. Alec's door was normally open but it was closed for some reason.

Rose raised her hand to knock when she heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was groaning. Then there was a sigh. _He must be sick_. Rose opened the door. Alec was definitely not sick.

Alec was lying in his bed on top of one of the new maids with his shirt off and her skirts hitched up to her knees. The girl was about to say something when she saw Rose.

"Princess," the girl gasped. Alec whipped around and saw Rose standing there, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I heard a noise and thought you were sick," Rose stammered, her face turning as red as her wavy hair. Rose turned and ran back up the stairs before Alec could reply.

"Rose, Rose wait!" She heard him call. She was already half way to her room when Alec caught up to her. "Rosie, I'm sorry. Please talk to me," he said as she turned away, embarrassed.

"What is there to talk about Alec? I interrupted whatever was going in with that girl." "Oh, Ellen, we were talking and things got carried away. I thought you still had one more day of punishment. If I had known, I would have come looking for you Rosie." Rose looked at her friend and walked away.

They never spoke of that day again. She quickly learned that Alec and some of the maids did quite a bit of "just talking" when Rose was busy. This happened more and more when Rose turned sixteen.

Since that day, Rose understood why the maids visited Alec. She turned on her head to look at her friend. He looked ridiculous in his uniform. He had been given it when Alistair made him Rose's personal guard for the trip. The uniform did nothing to hide how handsome Alec was. His face had lost the boyish roundness it had when they first met. He had grown so much taller than Rose and his dark hair hung perfectly and matched his dark gray eyes that had flashed at every pretty girl on the trip, noble and common alike. There was no denying it; Alec loved ladies as much as they liked him.

Boys seemed to like Rose too, once she had grown up. Her mess of hair had relaxed into pretty red waves. Noblemen she had ay had described her eyes as a beautiful shade of blue, the kind you seen on a clear day. Noblewomen were jealous of her fair skin and beautiful complexion. The fact that she may die in a month did not seem to stop some of the noblemen from kissing her over the years at balls and on the trip.

Rose blushed as she remembered the way Count Lessingham had kissed her two months ago. She could see him as her betrothed after _that _kiss.

"Princess?" One of the guards said. "Yes, what is it," she said with a smile. "We are near the Duke of Kinrara's castle. I think it best that you go in the carriage now."

Rose looked back at the carriage. She hated that thing. Mama had insisted that she take it with her. "I'm going to want to see the kingdom Mama. Do you want me to hang out of the carriage window so I can see?" Danica shook her head, "Just take it so I can have peace of mind Rose."

Rose made sure the carriage broke down as soon as they were out of the sight of the castle. "It will have to go back," she told the guards. "I will have to continue on horseback, "she said when Alec protested.

She knew going in the carriage was the proper thing to do. But this was Tommy's home. If anything, she should arrive in style, just to wipe the smile off his face.

Rose looked back at the guard, "It is such a beautiful day, don't you think? I would much prefer to arrive on horseback." The guard nodded. Alec approached on his horse.

"Well, princess, if you don't want to arrive in the carriage, how about we have you arrive a little early?"

Rose smiled at her friend. She had a feeling she knew what Alec was planning. "And how do you propose to do that, Alec?" "One gold sovereign says I can't beat you to Kinrara's castle?" "Only one Alec? Make it two and you got yourself a deal." "Sounds fair," and with that Alec raced off.

"That is cheating and you know it!" Rose yelled as her rode galloped forward.

"I never said this had to be fair," he called back.

Rose sped up to Alec quickly and laughed as she past him, feeling the hair in her braid came out as she looked behind her. All she saw a cloud of dust.

Rose slowed her horse down once she entered the courtyard. Her grin faded when she saw her father standing on the steps with the duke and Tommy.

"Daddy," she breathed as Alec came into the courtyard.

"Aurora Rose," her father said sternly. "I had hoped to find a sophisticated young lady after a year, but I do not think your mother will be pleased. But what she does not know will not hurt her," he said with a grin.

Rose laughed again. She could always count on her father to indulge her fun. "Thank you, Daddy," Rose said as she slid off the horse and embraced her father.

Her father had always been overindulgent when it came to Rose. It caused her mother much frustration. "She acts like a child because of _you_, Theodore," Danica said after the dragon incident. "I was already betrothed by the time I was her age and she still runs around like a child!"

Theodore looked at his queen sheepishly. "That is true, dear," he agreed, "but I want Rose to remain a child as long as she can. She will be queen soon enough. Until then, let her be Dani."

Danica had narrowed her eyes but sighed. This was not an argument she could win.

"Rose, you remember the Duke of Kinrara, and his son?" Her father asked, bringing her back to the present.

Rose nodded as the duke and Tommy bowed to her, murmuring greetings. "Your grace," Rose said curtsying to the duke.

"Welcome, Princess Rose. My family and I are honored that you chose our home as your last stop on you journey," the duke said.

"The pleasure is all mine, you grace," Rose said sweetly. He ushered Rose and her father inside as the guards and maids unpacked the luggage from the carriage.

**Author's note: So, I'm going to take a ride on the excuse train for this chapter. It was very hard for me to write chapter and I may change it later, but let me know what you think. Thank you for your support, and please review! **


End file.
